The purpose of the proposed research is an in depth investigation into the thymus derived lymphocyte and its role in tumor immunity, delayed hypersensitivity and antibody synthesis. The effort is seen as a 2 phase program project with the participation of 10 scientists. The aim of Phase I (this grant) is the establishment and analysis of thymus-derived lymphocyte (T-cell) continuously propagatable cell lines which will be cloned and assayed for T cell properties. Source material will include lymphomas, leukemias and lymphocytes from normal and antigen sensitized individuals transformed by oncogenic viruses in vitro. Assays will include immunoglobulin detection, rosette formation, surface antigen analysis, karyotyping, isozyme analysis, analysis of immunocompetence (response to antigens and mitogens, lymphokine production, suppressor and activator functions, analysis of migration patterns in vivo), and analysis of membrane proteins. These cells will be used in Phase II for biochemical, biologic, and genetic analysis of the T cell and its products.